Teen Titans: The Night Crawler
by Kien Kotei
Summary: When the Titans encounter a new thief in Jump City, Robin and Raven begin to act strange. What's more Robin seems to share a past with this new character, and Raven is starting to feel something she never thought she would before. Can the Titans hold out with both teammates acting strange? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: The Night Crawler Disclaimer: I own naught but my oc and some changes to the Teen Titans storyline

Chapter 1: The Robbery Next Door

Night in Jump City was mostly a quiet one save for the occasional villains that decided on a midnight robbery. Tonight was one of those midnight robberies.  
The culprit was Dr. Light ,and as his name implies he is obsessed with light (fanatically obsessed), who as usual would be caught very quickly. However next door there was an unknown robbery happening.

This robbery wasn't about money, jewels or that kind of stuff. This was about information, more specifically information dealing with the dirty money of a supposed "clean" law firm. Having successfully set the cameras on a time loop I made my way to the vault of the building. Despite being a vault it's more of an information vault not a money vault. Although the laser tripwire system was a little tricky it was still easy to navigate. Now I'm sure your questioning why I didn't shut the system off instead, simple really, this system records when its shut off by an outside program instead of by a card worn by the guards and head honcho.

All that was left was to download the pertinent data to my thumb drive and then hightail outta here. Unfortunately for me whatever deity is up there decided that tonight I wouldn't be making a clean getaway. As soon as the download finished the alarm went off and all the elevators locked down. This wasn't exactly a problem as they weren't part of the escape plan. The problem was the team of super teens next door and the fact that I was in the basement of a 50 floor building.

Thus I made my way to the stairs only stopping at the entrance to the lobby. I waited at the door my hand hovering above the handle as I listened for noise on the other side. It didn't take long for the Teen Titans to enter the building and scatter. Thankfully as far as I could tell none were heading my way. Opening the door ever so slightly I checked the lobby for any sign of movement or a titan. Now most thieves would immediately break for the entrance. In my observation of this tactic they generally got caught by a vigilante laying in wait.

Instead I made my way to the side entrance. Using the side entrance wasn't my preferred route of escape. Mostly because it was a side alley which would limit my field of vision and was perfect for an ambush. This was my plan c escape if it ever came to that, which unfortunately it had. However I noted a fire escape on the side of the building and quickly scaled it.

The roof of the next building in sight I made my way towards it, at least I did until a cry of "Azarath, Metrion,Zinthos!" stopped me (both literally and figuratively) in my tracks. Black and white energy wrapped itself around my body preventing any kind of movement, and promptly turned me around to face the only person who had captured me in years.

An indigo cloak floating behind her, a hood covered most of her face save her eyes which were glowing white from the use of her powers, I assumed. She wore a black leotard over her upper and lower and torso that also covered both of her arms. Needless to say her legs were uncovered and she had matching indigo boots on.

I was currently being held by Raven of the Teen Titans. She hovered above the roof before setting down and bringing me to her level of height. My left arm was then forced away from my body and squeezed until the flash bang I was holding was dropped.

"There goes plan b." I thought to myself, "now its either plan a) try to talk her into letting me go or c) use 'that'." I briefly ran both plans through my head.  
Plan A involved trying to get her to let me go, the chances of which were minimal to non-existent. Plan C was foolproof and required the use of an ability I've had since birth. Plan A would most likely fail but it was worth a shot.

"Well tonight just isn't my night." I said hoping she would at least respond. Instead utter silence was all I received for a response. "Not much of a talker are you?"  
I tried again. "No" was the one word answer. Her voice had a slight gravel to it and was slightly deep, all in all not so bad. This also proved plan would be a Grade A failure. "I don't suppose it would be possible for you to let me go would it?" I tried again expecting another one word answer. "No" and sure enough there it was though it was a little more forceful than the first.

"Why not?" I asked. "You came out the side entrance of a building that has an alarm going off, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." she replied. "And this is why I hate side entrances." I again said in my head. Looks like Plan C is going to have to be used for the first time in a long time. At least that's what I thought until a blast of energy hit her from behind.

Laughter soon followed and the shooter revealed himself to be none other than Dr. Light. "I can finally be rid of you, you monster!" he said his face twisted into an insane smile. He let loose another series of blasts, all of which would have made it if i hadn't stopped em. "Ssenkrad emoceb ym dleihs!" jumping in front of Raven I cast the spell. All of his shots bounced harmlessly away as they collided with my shield.

Taking a look behind me, Raven was clearly unconscious from the first blast. Her hood had been blown back revealing short violet hair. However my attention was diverted when the good doctor decided to strike up his monologue. "Why are you defending this girl, do you not realize what she is?" he said his voice was full of desperation and in all likelihood he had gone past the brink of insanity. Instead of giving an answer I opted to end this so I could get out of here.

"Ekoms dna Srorrim!" I shouted the incantation and smoke appeared out of nowhere and covered the roof. Dr. Light launched several more blasts in an attempt to hit me and clear the smoke. I however was already closing the distance between us. Pulling out two Kali I threw the first at his gauntlet. Hearing the satisfying crack of glass and spark of electricity I charged, grabbed my thrown Kali, and promptly batted his other hand up. The second Kali followed into his gut knocking the wind out of him, and using the gathered momentum I flipped the doctor on to his back.

Now this is where I reveal a nasty little secret about my Kali's. They both function as stun rods for stunning any opponents unlucky enough to engage me in close-quarters combat. Upon shocking him though a small spark drew my attention to his neck ,and upon closer inspection revealed a patch that was sparking. Unfortunately inspecting it would have to wait.

"Hold it right there!" a voice cried out. Turning around it was revealed to be none other than the Boy Wonder himself. "Give up your surrounded!" he said once more.  
Looking around I noticed the other Titans had showed up, Cyborg was near the doc, Beast Boy was with Raven and Star-fire was hovering above us.  
A smile grew as I drew on a power I hadn't touched in years. "Dude you've got nowhere to run, so why are you smiling?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Perhaps he wishes to surrender peacefully?" Star-fire tried. "Doubt it with what he did both Raven and the doc here." Cyborg said aiming his cannon at me.  
"C none of the above." I replied, "and I didn't attack your friend." and then vanished in a flash of red smoke.

The Titans stood there for about a minute before Beast Boy broke the silence. "Uhhhh OK can someone please tell me that didn't just happen." "Sorry BB no such luck," said Cyborg, "whoever this guy is he's good cause I can't find him on my sensors." "I doubt we'll find him tonight guys" said Robin. "Wait what!? said the shape-shifter "Why not that's what we usually do isn't it?" he asked. Their leader only shook his head. "If Raven was conscious maybe, but as it is we can't take him on with a teammate down." Robin briefly looked back to where the thief had been.

"Especially not him." he said. "What do you mean friend Robin?" Star-fire asked. "Forget it I'll tell you guys when Raven wakes up, right now lets drop off Dr. Light and get back to the tower." Robin turned back to the alley where he had stashed his motorcycle, he briefly looked up at the sky and thought to himself "How long has it been, since he disappeared?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Alter Ego

Teen Titans: The Night Crawler Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc and some changes to the Teen Titans story line

Chapter 2: The Alter Ego

Red smoke and a loud 'whoosh' briefly filled the room as I re-entered my apartment via teleportation. Upon entering I immediately collapsed against the nearest wall breathing heavily. Cold sweat ran against my head as I clutched my head in pain. I guess I forgot to mention that I have amnesia, and cannot remember anything about my past. All I have are the skills I learned from various mentors and my ability to teleport, which from hazy memories I've guessed has been there since birth.

Brief flashes of memory pounded into my head. The most prominent ones among them were a man and girl dressed as bats, a boy younger than me bearing the name Robin,  
and a man wearing a black and orange mask. He stood out the most but his name I couldn't remember. At times like this some people seek medical remedies to relieve the pain of a migraine. I however seek a magical remedy. Moving a rug from its place in the main room revealed that underneath was a meditation circle.

Grabbing six candles I laid them out and lit them. Sitting cross legged in the center of the circle I began the required breath exercise, and within minutes I was meditating.

Titans Tower Neutral P.O.V.

Raven stirred on the bed in the infirmary of the Titan's HQ in jump city. She slowly raised herself up and out of the bed and then made her way to the door.  
Before she could reach it however the door opened, revealing Robin briefly staring in shock before quickly moving to her side. "You shouldn't be moving around yet."

He said calmly trying to move Raven back to the bed.

Normally Raven would have simply told Robin no, however as she got up a dizzy spell hit her, and Robin quickly set her back on the bed. "You were hit pretty hard last night, and you were unconscious." he said finally letting go of her arm. "That was painfully obvious." she replied. "Who ambushed me last night?" she turned to Robin and saw that the eyes of his mask were narrowed. "Robin?" she asked hesitantly.

He sighed and looked at her. "Can you keep a secret Raven?" he asked his tone downtrodden. "What is this about?" she asked, her curiosity peaked, none of them had ever seen him like this before. "The thief you caught last night." he said. "I knew him." She didn't know how to respond to that. Robin sighed before saying, "The others are waiting to celebrate you waking up." he said turning back any trace of his morbidity gone.

"Why?" she asked. "You've been out for two days" he said. "Star-fire and Beast Boy were starting to panic." Raven groaned knowing what this entailed. Both Star-fire and Beast Boy would plan a party to celebrate her waking up. This party was usually loud, in a public place, and had large amounts of pizza. In short it spelled misery for her.

Skip Jump City Pizza Parlor

"WELCOME BACK RAVEN!" both Beast boy and Star-fire shouted at the top of their lungs. This was followed by one of Star-fires bone crushing hugs, Beast Boy turning into a large snake and doing the same (minus the bone crushing). Cyborg was just happy to get out of the tower and eat pizza. Robin was even smiling for once. After Raven grabbed herself soft drink she said she would wait outside for her friends.

As soon as she did that she saw someone else on the outlook of the parlor. Physically he was lean, and tall probably about to Cyborg's shoulders. He had sand brown hair that stopped at the nape of his neck. He had denim jeans and a black jacket on. Sneakers were his choice of footwear, and his back was to her so she couldn't see his face.  
Walking to the balcony she stopped a few feet away from him. Looking out she saw what he was looking at. The bay was in plain sight of the restaurant and he must have been admiring the view.

She was about to walk away when he spoke. "Amazing view isn't it." He said his voice was somewhat low but not too much, his hair covered his right eye so she couldn't tell what color they were. She turned to him and somehow at that moment the wind blew revealing emerald eyes filled with melancholy sadness, yet held a sort of wisdom in them to. A small smile played at the edges of his mouth, "Not bad." she replied her face beginning to heat up. "The view from over there's not so bad but it's better from over here." He said back snapping Raven out of her reverie. The blush on her face grew more prominent and she turned away to hide it.

"What's going?" she thought to herself, her heart racing like crazy "Why is my heart beating this fast?." He then stepped away from his spot to allow her to see what he saw.  
When she stepped up her breath was taken away. The setting sun painted the clouds pink in the afternoon sky, the sea was reflecting the orange of the sun and the light danced against the mountains near the mouth of the bay.

All in all he was right the view was better. A small smile began to form on her face. She caught herself almost immediately. "Sorry." he said, "I seem to have distracted you from your friends." he continued. She turned around and sure enough her friends were at a table watching the whole thing. Star-fire was crying, Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws were hanging wide open, Robin was just staring at them.

"It's fine." she said, "I was waiting for them anyway."

"Well I'll let you get back to them." he said. As he started to turn away and head for the exit, she asked "Wait, what's your name?". He turned around before answering.  
"It's Eric, and yours?" he asked. "Raven." she replied. A smile adorned his face again. "Like the bird, I love it." he said. She blushed again, this time she didn't fight it.  
"Maybe we'll run into each other again." he said before leaving.

"Maybe." she said.

As she turned back to her friends, she sighed and then adopted her usual stern face. "Well" she said, "are we going to have a party or not?" thankfully that snapped both BB and cy out of their dazes, and star-fire stopped crying. Robin however was looking in the direction that Eric had gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Titan's and the Newcomer

Teen Titans: The Night Crawler Disclaimer: I own nothin but my oc and some changes to the Teen Titans storyline

Chapter 3: The Titans and the Newcomer

Jump City Nighttime

First person pov

Most people when they need to relax stay at home or go to the spa. Me? I take a nice long run along the warehouse district of Jump City. It's also the perfect place to find shady business deals and interrupt them, or find the Teen Titans fighting a large group of men wearing black uniforms with silver gauntlets and boots. Skidding to a halt on the rooftop I quickly ran to the closest edge and knelt down to minimize my chances of being seen.

Sure enough there were the Titans surrounded by enemies. The others were barely able to fight the sheer number off, Robin however was fighting them on equal terms.  
But he was fighting like a berserker, pure rage drove him to brutally beat all of the men. The others were surrounded and barely holding them off, so I did what most people wouldn't do. I joined the fight. Teleporting into the fray I immediately grabbed my Kali and stunned two of the assailants.

Blocking all of the strikes they sent my way I changed tactics and began to teleport and strike from unexpected places. Sweeping their legs from under them as well as knocking them into each other were also included. One caught my leg as tried to kick him, instead I used that to bring my other leg aroud and roundhouse him across the head.

Pretty soon their numbers began to dwindle, Robin and I were back to back breathing hard. Laughter began to fill the warehouse. This wasn't the crazy or happy kind of laughter. This was a quiet sinister laugh that pretty much said "If I wanted you would all be dead. But I enjoy torturing you too much to do that." kind of laugh.

The man then revealed himself, wearing a black uniform (the color scheme broken only by the grey gauntlets, boots and neck guard as well as the belt around his waist)  
and a half black half orange mask covered his immediately shot into my head, instincts screaming at me to run. But uhhh... kinda hard to do with your brain feeling like it wants to explode so yeah I wasn't going anywhere. He soon began to clap before finally speaking. "Well done, well done." his voice held both pride and surprise. "Not only have the titans passed my little test but I also find my long lost apprentice as well." the titans looked at me pure shock in their eyes.

"This day has turned out better than expected." He said releasing a mirthless chuckle. "Now then let's get back to business shall we?" he said tauntingly, his tone clearly saying he could take them all on and barely break a sweat. The titans rushed him and even in my amnesiac state I knew that was stupid, reckless, and useless against him. He easily ducked cyborg's arm cannon before disabling him with a disruptor disc. Raven's magic was easily dodged before knocking her out.

Surprisingly even Star-fire was easily taken out by this guy. Beast boy transformed into a wolf and began to charge him. As the man took a stance I immediately recognized where he would strike and the danger Beast Boy was in.

Teleporting from my spot I took out my slingshot and took aim right in-between his ears. Letting the ball bearing loose it sailed right between his ears and along his spine temporarily paralyzing him. The masked man (and Robin) looked at me in mild surprise before turning to the latter. Both combatants took out metal bo staffs and began circling each other.

Robin was the first to strike, immediatley jumping up to preform an overhead blow, which was easily deflected. This was followed up by a series of quick thrusts and jabs along with an occasional full swing. "Come now Robin you can do better than this." he taunted. "I would think you would have been taught better."  
he continued. "What do you want Slade?" Robin questioned.

So Slade was his name, that brought back some memories all of which made me question who he was as well as what my connection with him was. Slade however said nothing and instead easily deflected another strike from Robin before disarming him and by grabbing his staff before sending him flying with a simple backhanded smack.  
"Now then I believe it's time to test my old apprentice" Slade said before turning to me "finish them." he said his voice resonating with authority.

Clearly he expected me to end the Titans so that his plans could come to fruition. But I was never one to take orders and Slade was no different. "No." I said in defiance. "Oh? Have you forgotten who took you in when no one else would?" He replied "Have you forgotten who taught you everything you know, who raised you like you were his own son, who gave you a family?" He finished. "Yeah I guess I have." I replied before shouting "Ekoms dna Srorrim!"

Smoke exploded out from me and I immediately teleported myself and the Titans to Titans tower.

Slade instead of glowering in anger simply chuckled before releasing a sinister laugh. "Hmmmm... this is an unexpected development but this changes nothing Eric and Robin will join me or I will destroy everything they care about. " he said before disappearing into the shadows.

Titans Tower

All of us immediately dropped onto the floor of the living room inside the tower. I was breathing heavy as the adrenaline and pain subsided. Getting my bearings I immediately made my way to Cyborg who's motor functions had ceased but his mouth was functioning perfectly. "So your Slade's apprentice" he said "since you didn't follow him I guess you two had a falling out." he finished.

Reaching for the mini computer on my left greave I reached for the disruptor disc while saying, "Apparently I was." "Was?" he said. "I have amnesia bad," I said "I can't remember anything beyond my childhood and somethings from that time are blurry." "Oh." he said. "So how do you plan on getting this thing off of me?"  
he asked. "Simple this is a S.T.A.R. Labs standard anti-machine disruptor disc, the encryptions on this thing aren't that heavy duty so it's easy to break into and disable the protocols." I replied disabling the last protocol and restoring his motor functions in the process.

"Oh BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted jumping to his feet. "'ad 'ooo 'an 'ove," a voice called out sarcastically and slightly slurred "'ow 'an 'omone 'ix 'me 'lease!  
Beast Boy cried out slightly making himself flop like a fish. Cyborg was (to his credit) trying very hard not to laugh. "Sorry Beast Boy but that paralysis is not something I can just make disappear, but don't worry the effects are only temporary." I replied.

"Can you handle the rest?" I asked Cyborg. "Yeah I got this, you might wanna get outta here before Robin wakes up though."

Nodding in return I walk towards the window and promptly vanish in a flash of red smoke.


End file.
